1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to apparatus and methods for increasing the depth of field and decreasing the wavelength sensitivity of incoherent optical systems. This invention is particularly useful for increasing the useful range of passive ranging systems. The same techniques are applicable to passive acoustical and electromagnetic ranging systems.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Improving the depth of field of optical systems has long been a goal of those working with imaging systems. A need remains in the art for a simple imaging system, with one or only a few lenses, which none the less provides greatly expanded depth of field focusing. Depth of field refers to the depth in the scene being imaged. Depth of focus refers to the depth in the image recording system.
A drawback of simple optical systems is that the images formed with red light focus in a different plane from the images formed with blue or green light. There is only a narrow band of wavelengths in focus at one plane; the other wavelengths are out of focus. This is called chromatic aberration. Currently, extending the band of wavelengths that form an in-focus image is accomplished by using two or more lenses with different indices of refraction to form what is called an achromatic lens. If it were possible to extend the depth of field of the system, the regions would extended where each wavelength forms an in-focus image. If these regions can be made to overlap the system, after digital processing, can produce (for example) a high resolution image at the three different color bands of a television camera. The extended depth of focus system can, of course, be combined with an achromatic lens to provide even better performance.
There are several other aberrations that result in misfocus. Astigmatism, for example, occurs when vertical lines and horizontal lines focus at different planes. Spherical aberration occurs when radial zones of the lens focus at different planes. Field curvature occurs when off-axis field points focus on a curved surface. And temperature dependent focus occurs when changes in ambient temperature affect the lens, shifting the best focus position. Each of these aberrations is traditionally compensated for by the use of additional lens elements.
The effects of these aberrations that causes a misfocus are reduced by the extended depth of imaging system. A larger depth of field gives the lens designer greater flexibility in balancing the aberrations.
The use of optical masks to improve image quality is also a popular field of exploration. For example, “Improvement in the OTF of a Defocussed Optical System Through the Use of Shaded Apertures”, by M. Mino and Y. Okano, Applied Optics, Vol. 10 No. 10, October 1971, discusses decreasing the amplitude transmittance gradually from the center of a pupil towards its rim to produce a slightly better image. “High Focal Depth By Apodization and Digital Restoration” by J. Ojeda-Castaneda et al, Applied Optics, Vol. 27 No. 12, June 1988, discusses the use of an iterative digital restoration algorithm to improve the optical transfer function of a previously apodized optical system. “Zone Plate for Arbitrarily High Focal Depth” by J. Ojeda-Castaneda et al, Applied Optics, Vol. 29 No. 7, March 1990, discusses use of a zone plate as an apodizer to increase focal depth.
All of these inventors, as well as all of the others in the field, are attempting to do the impossible: achieve the point spread function of a standard, in-focus optical system along with a large depth of field by purely optical means. When digital processing has been employed, it has been used to try to slightly clean up and sharpen an image after the fact.